


Wishes

by ladydurin_x



Series: The Carne Collection [3]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: 5x07, F/M, Missing Scene, S5 spoilers, pregnancy announcement, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydurin_x/pseuds/ladydurin_x
Summary: Morwenna suggests a trip to the holy well, for old time's sake, and to give Drake some news.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Since neither Debbie nor Winston would give me a scene in which Morwenna tells Drake she's pregnant, I figured I'd write it myself. Sorry.

The sun was shining above Sawle for the first time in almost a month, for once unencumbered by the large, dark clouds that were almost as much of a fixture of Cornwall as the dramatic cliffs that lined its coast. 

Morwenna breathed in the salty air that was coming off the waves that were now gently rolling onto the shore in a stark contrast to the way they had been crashing against the rocks almost nonstop only the day before. 

She smiled, tilting her head towards the sun, allowing its warmth to wash over her. The fresh air was doing wonders in combating the nausea she had been fighting since breaking her fast. 

She turned back inside the cottage, blushing when she noticed Drake was watching her with a soft smile. 

It was one of his rare days away from the smithy, and Rosina had been more than happy to take over Morwenna’s teaching duties for the morning. The result of which had been the two of them lounging in bed for an extra hour, each more than a little distracted by the other’s state of undress. It had been an altogether blissful start to the day. 

“What are ‘ee thinking on?” Drake questioned, moving closer to press a chaste kiss to her awaiting lips. 

She resisted the urge to deepen it, instead pulling back to smile up at him. “What would you say to a visit to the holy well?”

Drake hummed, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her in. “Do ‘ee have a wish to make, my love?”

She shook her head, still smiling. Everything she had ever wished for was standing right in front of her, mirroring her bright smile as he always did. Drake was always insisting that, no matter what, so long as Morwenna was content, so was he. And she was. For the first time in years, she wasn’t just content with her life, she was genuinely  _ happy _ . 

“No wishes, just a fancy I had.”

He pretended to consider it for a moment, a crease developing between his dark eyebrows as he drew them together, feigning deep thought. Morwenna knew she had him the second his mouth quirked upwards in a barely contained smile. 

Truth be told, there was little he ever denied her. It usually made Morwenna feel too guilty to ask anything of him.

* * *

An hour or so later and they had reached Hendrawna, hand in hand as they walked along in a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the seabirds as they flew overhead.

Walking along the golden sand brought up so many memories it was almost overwhelming. Morwenna shook her head, determined not to allow the lingering darkness in her mind ruin such a wonderful day.

Drake turned his head towards her almost imperceptibly as he noticed the motion. “My love?”

She gripped his elbow to steady herself as she pulled off her shoes. Morwenna wiggled her toes, enjoying the coarse feel of the grainy sand between them, giggling as she noticed Drake struggling to take off his boots.

Once they had both discarded their shoes on the sand, Drake took her hand once more, guiding her towards the water. 

She lifted her skirts just above her ankles, grinning shyly at her husband as she dipped her toes in the water, her face contorting into an anticipatory grimace. It was warmer than she had expected, almost like stepping into a bath. She sighed happily as it lapped over her feet.

Apparently, Drake had no desire to stand quietly observing, with a loud  _ whoop _ , he rushed forward, jumping into the white froth of the breaking waves. His breeches were soaked through in an instant.

He bent down, hand hovering over the water as he beamed at her, mischief etched across his handsome features.

Immediately understanding his intent, Morwenna raised an eyebrow. “Go on!” She dropped her skirts, hands moving instead rest on her hips in a challenge. “Go on, I dare you!”

He half-heartedly splashed a handful of water in her direction, missing her by a fair margin. “And soil your pretty dress? Nay, dare me something worth daring!”

Morwenna smiled at the memory, venturing deeper into the water, no longer caring about wet hems. “Such as?” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Drake made his way out of the surf, the water dripping off his soaked clothes doing nothing to dampen the wide smile that covered his face. “Dare me to kiss ‘ee.”

She stepped neatly out of his reach with a scandalised gasp before reaching out to take a handful of his wet shirt, pulling him forward. “I dare you to kiss me,” she whispered, stretching up on her tiptoes to reach his mouth.

As Drake pulled away Morwenna sighed reluctantly, already missing the contact. He grinned sheepishly. “The tides comin’ in. We won’t be able to reach the cave if we don’t hurry.” 

He stroked the tops of her arms gently as s he huffed good-naturedly, dropping from her tiptoes and accepting Drake’s already outstretched hand. With her other, she gathered her shoes, cringing as she noticed how wet they had become. It would be a very uncomfortable walk home.

The rest of the walk to the cave that held the holy well was uneventful, if rushed, and in what seemed like no time at all, Morwenna was marvelling at Drake’s ability to scramble across the rocks with all the easy agility of a goat. 

She hadn’t visited the well since her aborted attempt the day Drake had finally convinced her to accept his proposal. Since their wedding, he had tried several times to convince her, but the thought had always been too overwhelming, haunted as she was by the trauma left by her first marriage. 

Now, with her heart full, she marvelled at the sense of peace that came over her as she looked down at the dark water.

Drake stood next to her, frowning down at the water. “I’ve nothing to wish for,” he admitted quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of Morwenna’s head. 

“Nor I.” 

They smiled at each other for a moment, before Drake’s eyes brightened and he turned back to the well.

She observed silently as he placed his hand in the water, flat against the bottom as he had taught her and Geoffrey Charles all those years ago.

“Father, Son, and Holy Spirit.”

Morwenna watched his lips move wordlessly as he made his wish, waiting until he began to remove his hand from the water. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she caught his hand, pressing his palm against her stomach, ignoring the way the lingering droplets immediately seeped through the thin material of her dress.

Drake’s brow furrowed for a moment before his eyes widened. “Morwenna?”

She had been standing mutely staring at his hand where it lay on her belly. Nerves robbing her of her ability to speak to answer his question. Logically, she knew he would be pleased. Since they had married, he had made no secret of his desire for them to have a child of their own. In spite of his assurances that he was more than happy to continue as they had been, it had grieved Morwenna to know that she couldn't give him what he most longed for. Even so, she was nervous. The idea of a child and the _reality_ of one were two different things. 

Morwenna met his dark eyes with a nod, blinking away the tears that were threatening to overflow.

“_Truly_?”

“I had my suspicions, but Doctor Enys confirmed it for me only yesterday.” 

He had been in the village, verifying reports of another outbreak of scurvy, when he'd spotted her holding her stomach - doing her best to stave off the nausea that had been plaguing her. It had taken him only a very brief examination to confirm the news. Dr Enys was the only man, besides Drake, that Morwenna truly trusted with her person. She was now able to receive a friendly hug or even kiss from Sam without flinching, but extended contact with anyone, particularly men, still made her nervous. Not so with Doctor Enys. He had been her soul ally during her first marriage, the only one who had looked at her and seen a person rather than an object or a problem. For that she would always be unspeakably grateful.

"Morwenna!" Drake was beaming openly now, his other hand having joined the first in resting on her still flat stomach. “A _child_.”

“Well?” Morwenna asked, her voice shaking slightly as she fought back tears, laying her hand atop his. "Has your wish been granted?"

He laughed, gently removing his hands from her stomach to wrap them around her. Morwenna smiled, resting her head against his chest. “It has.”

Morwenna tilted her head back expectantly, smiling into the kiss as Drake willingly obliged.

“Demelza’s going to be _thrilled_.”


End file.
